It has been proposed that a mirror intended for exterior use on an automobile be provided with an electrical resistance heater for defrosting or defogging the mirror when weather conditions require. Typically, however, such mirror arrangements have been expensive, have been bulky, or have been unreliable in use. It would be desirable if a heated mirror unit could be provided which would properly combine features of compactness, economy and reliability.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel and improved heated mirror unit; to provide such a mirror unit which is compact and reliable in use; to provide such a mirror unit which is of simple and inexpensive construction; and to provide such a mirror unit which is of versatile construction adapted for various types of automotive applications and the like.